Reunion
by MinnesotaGirl11
Summary: Eli and Clare split up to go to college. Clare went to NYU while Eli went to Smithdale. What happens when they see each other again for a High school reunion.
1. Home

**This is my First fan fiction so I'm kind of nervous about how it turned out. Please tell me what you think. I was sitting in my bedroom thinking and got the idea. What if Eli and Clare split up to go to collage and see each other again years later for there 10 year high school reunion. Oh, and by the way in this story Eli and Clare are the same age.**

**Chapter 1**

**Clare's POV**

My plane just landed in Toronto. It's been years since I was here last. (With the exception of holiday's with my parents.) Coming back just brought so many memories. Once I got through the security and everything I saw my parents running towards me as I set my baggage down.

"Clare." My mom said giving me a big hug. " I missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too." I said smiling.

"Well let's go home and we can catch up on things." My dad said grabbing my bags for me.

When we got home I took a deep breath and walked inside. I went upstairs to drop my bags off in my old bedroom and then headed back downstairs to find my parents sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"What's up?" I asked sitting between them.

"How have you been? Has anything exciting happened?" My mom asked.

"Things are fine. I got a new job as a Journalist, and I met this guy."

"That's amazing Clare what's his name?" My mother asked excitedly.

"Ryan, but it's nothing serious or anything yet." I explained.

"Oh." My mom said a little disappointed now.

"How about you guys anything new?" I asked

"No, just the same old same old." My dad spoke up

"Well, I should get ready for the reunion." I said getting up.

" Okay honey. Take your time." My dad called.

I went to my old room to retrieve a pretty knee length red dress out of my suitcase, and laid it across the bed and grabbed the matching heels to go with it on the floor. I finally grabbed my bath robe and slippers, and went to the bathroom so I could take a shower. (and boy did I need one.) Once I got out of the shower I slipped on my robe and slippers, and went back to my room to get ready. I finally had gotten my cloths and make up on, and I looked in the mirror thinking on how I should wear my hair. I finally decided to just keep it down. I mean it's not like it really matters all that much on how I do my hair. I grabbed my matching purse and headed down stairs.

"Oh, Clare you look beautiful." I mother exclaimed.

I smiled and gave her hug. "Thank you mom. I'll be back before 12 I promise." I said giving my dad a kiss on the cheek.

"You better." My dad said smiling acting like I'm a teenager again.

I smiled back. " I love you." I said walking towards the door.

"Clare, wait." My mom said.

I turned around to see my mom holding the car keys.

"Wouldn't want forget these." My mom told me throwing the keys.

I laughed softly. "Thank you." I said catching the keys right before shutting the door. Tonight is going to be fun. I said to myself as I opened the door to the car and driving to _Degrassi_.


	2. Reunion

**I couldn't wait till tomorrow to write so here it is.**

**Chapter 2**

**Clare's POV**

Walking up the Degrassi steps felt so weird it like you aren't supposed to be there.

"Clare, is that you?" I heard an excited voice say.

I turned around to see Ali in a short sparkly pink dress running towards me.

"Ali?" I asked in the same excited tone. I gave her a hug and she returned it.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in such a long time. What are you doing for a job?"

"Ali." I interrupted her. "Slow down one question at a time. Okay, first off I'm doing good. Great actually. I got a job as a Journalist, and I'm doing very well." I said smiling. We started to walk into the building, and we just sat down at a table continued to catch up.

I found out that Ali was a fashion designer (no surprise there), and that she has a serious boyfriend back in Detroit.

"So. Do you have anyone special in your life right know ?" She pressed.

"Yeah, but he isn't that serious we've only been dating for a couple of weeks." I told her.

"Well, what's his name?"

"Ryan Welsh. He's cute, and very smart. He works at a law firm."

" Ooo. A lawyer." She gushed.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah a lawyer. "

Suddenly 'We R Who We R' by Kesha came on.

"Oh, I love this song. Come on Clare let's dance." Ali said while pulling me onto my feet.

"Okay, okay." I said giggling. We danced until the song was over and I decided to get something to drink. I went over to the refreshment table to get some punch. I then walked over to the table me and Ali had been before to see someone familiar standing there.

"Eli?" I asked surprised. I wasn't really expecting him to come to something like this.

His eyes widened. He must of recognized me. "Clare?" He asked just as surprised as me.

"Hi. I didn't expect to see you here." I said all excited. I walked closer to him and he hugged.

"It's good to see you, Blue eyes." He replied as we stopped hugging.

" It's good to see you, too. We have a lot of catching up to do." I said

"That we do." He agreed smiling. I missed his smile it's beautiful and very rare to see.

We sat down across from each other at the table.

"So what are you doing for a living?" I asked him.

"Actually I am unemployed at the moment." He said. "How about you. What do you do?" He asked.

"I'm a Journalist, and part time writer." I said.

"Cool. What are you writing about?"

"I don't know It's complicated." I replied.

Eli got up from his chair and stuck his hand out towards me. "Edwards, would you care to dance?" He asked me smirking. "It would be my pleasure." I said taking his hand. We made our way to the dance floor, the song 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain started to play. Eli put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. It felt great being In Eli's arms again. Like it was supposed to be like that. The song was halfway through when I heard someone clear there throat. Eli and I stopped dancing and turned to look in the direction it came from. It was Ryan. I couldn't believe it. What was he doing here?


	3. Troubles

**I know it was kind of a cliff hanger last chapter. This chapter I will be sure to include Eli's perspective. Hope you like it!**

**-Kayla**

**Chapter 3**

**Clare's POV**

" May I cut in?" Ryan asked Eli. I looked towards him worried about what he would say.

Eli just nodded and backed away so Ryan could take his place.

"Um. I'll talk to you later, Clare." Eli said a little awkwardly.

I gave him a weak smile before he walked off. Ryan and I started to dance.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had an important case to work on?" I asked Ryan trying to sound happy and failing.

" I do, but I missed you too much. So I got on the quickest flight Toronto, and here I am." He explained.

All I could do is nod and smile weakly at him.

"What's the matter? You don't seem happy to see me." He said sounding disappointed.

"No, no. I am it's just. I am surprised. I wasn't expecting you to come that's all." I rambled tying to convince him, and myself. He just nodded and we danced. Once the song ended his phone went off it was his client.(BIG shock)

"Hello." He said answering it. "Well, can't it wait until Monday?" He asked aggravated. "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can." He said hanging up. He looked at me apologetically. " I am so sorry, their case is looking very weak and I need to find something that could possibly set him free." He said giving me another lame excuse about leaving me for work.

"It's okay I understand." I lied.

"Thank you I promise I will never do this again." He said gratefully kissing my cheek before walking off.

I slowly made my way towards the table once again. I sat down and took a drink of my punch.

**Eli's POV**

When I saw Clare again I just fell in love with her all over again. Dancing with Clare it seemed perfect, but when that guy cut in I realized that she could never feel the same way. I mean she has clearly moved on with this new guy. I walked over to the refreshment table and kept my eyes on her. She was so beautiful any guy would have been lucky to have her. When the song ended I saw the guy answer his cell phone. 'What a jerk.' I thought. When he hung up it looked like he was trying to get her to understand something. I saw Clare nod her head and he kissed her cheek and then he just left. I saw Clare walk beck to the table clearly upset so I went over to see what was wrong. (Even though I already had a pretty good idea.)

**Clare's POV**

" Was that your boyfriend?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked Eli, and I smiled.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head.

"Are you okay? You seem upset." I smiled even bigger.

"Even after 10 years you can still read me like a book." I said and he smiled too. "Yeah it's a gift." He said smugly. "So are you going to answer my question?"

" I don't know." I admitted. " I mean I should be happy that he came all this way to see me, but I just feel disappointed." I sighed.

" Care to elaborate on that?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Well. We've been dating for a few weeks, but I always feel second to his job." I said. It's weird. I haven't seen Eli in years and now I am spilling my guts to him about my problems like I'm back in high school.

"I'm guessing that's where we went off to just now?" He asked. I nodded.

"How about you?" I asked changing the subject. "Does the great Elijah Goldsworthy have a special girl in his life?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not since college." He said.

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"It just didn't work out." He said shrugging it off.

"Did you love her?" I asked nosily.

"No, I don't think I did." He said truthfully. " How about you do you love that one guy?" He asked.

"Ryan, and no I guess I don't."

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked looking around the room. "Get a coffee or something?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. I'd like that." I said as he took my hand and led me out of the Degrassi doors.


	4. Heartache

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews it really means a lot.**

**Chapter 4**

**Clare's POV**

We sat down at an empty table and ordered our coffee. We just sat there in silence until I spoke up.

"So what **did** you do for a living?" I asked emphasizing the past.

He paused for a while. "I kind of sold some songs that I wrote." Eli said sounding a little embarrassed.

"I didn't know you wrote songs. What are they about?" I asked now very interested. Again he was silent. Why was he acting so weird?

"You." He said barely above a whisper. I gave him a weird look.

"Me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah. They aren't very good but I guess someone liked them."

" Oh, come on I'm sure it's great." I said smiling.

"Let's change the subject." He said obviously not wanting to talk about it any more.

"Okay. Lets play 20 questions." I said smiling at him.

He laughed. "Seriously? That is so high school." He said.

"Well, can you think of anything better?" I asked. Just then our coffee arrived. I said 'thank you' to the waiter and turned my attention back on Eli.

"No, I can't." he said answering my question.

"I'll go first. What was your major in college?" I asked starting with something easy.

"English." He said immediately. "How many guys have you been with?" He asked me.

I was shocked I didn't know what to say. I had never expected that question. "Um after you. Four." I said softly. So softly I could barely hear myself. I looked at him and saw him nod his head so I guess he heard me. "What about you?" I asked.

"Just the one." He said. This answer surprised me I thought that he would have had way more than that. I only nodded and took a drink of coffee. I looked around the coffee shop to see that it was getting ready to close. " I think we should get out of here." I said to Eli smiling. He smiled too and got up. We left and started walking down the sidewalk.

"To the park?" I suggested.

"Let's." Eli said taking my hand and leading the way.

We reached the park and he let go of my hand. We just stood there for a second until I took off running seeing if he would run after me, and he did.

I didn't make it very far till I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I started laughing as we came to a stop. He turned me around and there was a comfortable silence. Next thing I new we were leaning towards each other and I felt his lips touch mine. They moved in sync like the were made for each other. Everything felt perfect. Just how it had been in High school, then I realized something I had a **boyfriend**. What was I doing?

I pulled away and I felt a rush of guilt come over me. I looked at Eli and he instantly became aware. 'I can't do this to Ryan' I thought, and with that I took off. I ran as fast as I could I had to get away, because I knew if I stayed I would want to kiss him again and I couldn't let that happen.

**Eli's POV**

When we got to the park I let go Clare's hand, and we stood there for a bit, but then Clare ran. I chased after her knowing that's what she wanted. I caught her by the waist and pulled her to a stop she was laughing as I turned her around. 'Oh, did I miss her laugh. It was like an angel's.' Her laughing subsided and there was a silence. Not awkward but comforting. I leaned in and so did she, and the next thing I knew her lips were on mine and they moved together perfectly in sync. 'I am still in love with her and I don'tthink I've ever stopped.' I was pulled out of my thoughts when Clare broke the kiss. She pulled away and reality hit. She had a boyfriend. I saw Clare's face and she looked as though she was about to cry. In a split second she was out of my arms and running away. I kicked the grass on the ground. 'I am so stupid. Why did I kiss Clare? Ugh. This is all my fault.'

**Clare's POV**

I felt warm tears run down my cheek as I reached my parents house. Luckily they were both asleep when I walked in. I made my way up to my bedroom. I was still crying when I sat down on my bed. How could I be so stupid. I kissed another guy and I am disgusted with myself. I can't let it happen again. As soon as I wake up in the morning I have to get out of here, and go back to New York. Back to Ryan.

**I know I ended it on a sad note but this way its more suspenseful. Hope you liked it. Please Review. =D**


	5. Talk

**Okay I know the last chapter was kind of sad, but I'm hoping this one will turn out to be a lot better.**

**Thanx for all the review I really apreciate it.**

**Clare's POV**

I changed into some pajamas and got into bed. I shut my eyes and began to dream.

_I was sitting at a picnic table and saw Eli running up to me with a huge grin._

"_Hey. You're here good I wanted to tell you something."_

"_Okay but I need to go first." He said sitting next to me putting his arm around my waist._

"_Well, you seem happy so shoot." I said looking at him admiringly._

"_I got in!" He said excitedly holding up an acceptance letter to Smithdale._

"_That's amazing!" I said with as just as much excitement, and I kissed him sweetly on the lips._

"_I know everything is playing out perfectly. Now what's your news?"_

_My smile faded and I looked down at my hands. "I got a scholarship… To New York." I said cautiously._

_He tensed up. I looked up to see his face. He looked upset and confused._

"_Your going to go?" He asked with a little anger in his tone. I just nodded. "What about our plans? We planned to be at the same college next year. That's all the way into the states how are we going to keep in touch?" I swallowed. _

"_I guess we can't. I'm sorry." I said about to cry. _

"_Yeah me too." Then he was gone, and began to sob. That was the last time I had seen him before I took_

_off to New York._

I woke up in a cold sweat and tears welling up in my eyes. I still love him. I looked at the clock it read 8:45. I got up and got ready for the morning. I got packed and headed down stairs.

"Clare. Your leaving?" My mom asked rather upset.

"Yeah. I got a call from work they need me to come back." I lied.

My mom sighed. "Well I guess I'll see you on the holidays." She said giving me a hug.

"Do you need me to drive you to the airport?" My dad asked giving me a hug and a kiss.

"No I'm okay. I called a taxi." I said to them.

"We love you honey." They both said.

"I love you guys too." I said leaving the house. I sat down on the step waiting for a cab. Looked up and there he was standing right in front of me.

"Eli what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." He said.

"What about." Trying to pretend like nothing happened.

"Come on Clare you know what I'm taking about."

"Eli don't." He cut me off.

"Let me talk. I am so sorry Clare I shouldn't have kissed you please just don't leave."

I shook my head. Tears welling in my eyes. "You don't get it Eli." I said. "I wanted to." I said crying now. "I can't be like that. I have a boyfriend. I can't just kiss someone else. Especially someone I may still have feelings for."

Eli pulled me into a hug. "Don't." I said pulling away. We looked in each others eyes.

"Eli. I am not that person I can't be the cheater I have to go back to New York."

"Clare I know that but I have to tell you this. I'm in love with you and I always have been."

"I-I love you too. That's why I need to go back to New York."

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"I have to go back to Ryan. I have to give him a chance. He hasn't done anything wrong, and it wouldn't be fair to him."

Just then he kissed me. I kissed back loving every minute. He pulled away looking me in the eye. "I can't let you go. We obviously have feelings for each other."

"Eli I have too. I'm need to break up with Ryan. In person."

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Question

**Okay for starters I am so sorry for taking a while on updating this chapter has been making me think harder on.**

**Chapter 6**

**Clare's POV**

I'm home. I set my stuff down to open my door to my apartment. I picked up my bags and shut the door behind me. I called Ryan's cell and office phones and he didn't answer either of them so I left messages. I got my bag emptied and had some lunch. Once I finished I grabbed my purse and headed out the door to go see Ryan.

I got to the office and went towards the receptionist desk.

"Hi, can you tell Ryan Welsh that I'm here to see him?" I asked

"I'm sorry but Mr. Welsh is in court all afternoon." She told me.

"Okay, well do you know when he'll be done?" I asked getting a little anxious.

"No. Do you want me to tell him you stopped by?" She asked kindly.

"No that's okay. Thanks for all your help." I said and left the building. I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow. I decided to go to work and get some things done.

"Clare I didn't expect to see you till Monday." My boss Leslie told me.

"Yeah I know I wanted to get a little head start." I said.

" Well okay but don't over work yourself." I nodded and headed to my work space. After working for a couple hours went home. I opened the door to walk in to a now dark lit room. I turned on the lights to hear a 'surprise' and see a bunch of people from work and friends all around.

"What's going on?' I asked not sure if I should be nervous or happy.

"Ryan decided to plan a surprise birthday party for you once he heard you were home." My best friend Diana said to me. I had totally forgotten what day it was. My mind had been all set on work and the high school reunion that I wasn't even paying attention to my birthday.

I guess that's what my parents had been saying to me since I got home I must of just not have been paying much attention to it. Just then I saw Ryan walk over to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Happy Birthday!" He said to me.

"Thank you." I said trying to smile.

"It's time for presents." Ryan said grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch. By 11:00 everyone had left except Ryan who was there helping me clean up.

"Thank you for tonight. You really didn't have to." I said to him.

"Yes I did that's what boyfriends are for." He said smiling. "Oh and there is one more present for you." He said to me getting something out of his pocket, and kneeling on the floor.

"I know we have only been dating a few weeks now, but I know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. Clare, Will you marry me?" He asked opening the small box revealing a diamond ring.

**That's it. I know this was a very short chapter, but I have been really busy lately. I'm going to Florida! So I'm sorry to say I probably won't be updating anytime soon. =(**


	7. Meeting

**Okay since some of you don't like how I left things. I'll update now.**

**Chapter 7**

**Eli's POV**

I'm here. I never thought I would be going to New York, but It's been a few weeks since Clare left Toronto and I haven't heard from her.

I got her address from Adam because he had apparently kept in touch with her after we broke up. I had a birthday present in hand because I thought I would have given it to her once she came back but she didn't. I stood in front of the door to her apartment and knocked on the door

**Clare's POV**

I was sitting on the couch staring at my hand. Looking at the ring on my finger. I let out a sigh and heard a knock at the door. I got up from the couch to answer it. I opened the door to see none other than Eli standing there.

"Eli." I s all I could say with a dumbstruck look on face. "What are you doing here?" I asked him still in the doorway.

"May I come in?" Eli asked. I stepped aside so he could come in and shut the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked again with pain in my voice.

"I came to see you and give you this." He said holding out a gift for me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and find out." He said.

I opened it to see a necklace with a black heart on it. I smiled. "Thank you." I said to him.

"Your welcome. Do you want help putting it on?" He asked grabbing the necklace box from my hand. I turned around and pulled away my hair.

He collapsed it around my neck and I turned back to him. I walked towards the couch and sat down. Covering my hand not wanting him to see it.

"Why didn't you come back to Toronto?" I heard him ask. I let out a sigh. I really didn't want to answer his question.

"I live here. I can't just leave and go to Toronto whenever I please." I said.

"You couldn't have called at least?" I just looked at my hands. "Clare. Why aren't you taking to me? You have barely said a word since I got here." He looked towards my hands. I moved my right hand slightly and I immediately wished I hadn't. I qickly covered it up again, but it was to late.

"What's that?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "Clare, What is that?" He said again grabbing my left hand, and looking at the engagement ring from Ryan on my finger.

**Eli's POV**

"Your going to MARRY him, Clare?" I asked shouting.

I got up from the couch and walked away from her. How could she do this to me? She was going to leave him. She made me believe that we were going to be together again.

I looked at her and she just nodded her head lost for words.

"I thought you came here to break up with him not become his wife." I said trying to calm down.

"I know." I heard her say as she got up from the couch and walked closer to me.

"You know, and you just went on board and told him that you should be married?" I said not able to control my anger.

"Of course not. He planned a surprise party for me, and was being so sweet what was I supposed to do just say no and give him no reasons why?" She asked getting upset. "How could I do that?" She asked.

Now I felt bad. I hadn't even thought about it. "Clare, I am so sorry." I said apologetically. I pulled her into a hug.

**Clare's POV**

He pulled me into a hug and I just closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms.

"I'm going to break up with him I promise." I said and I saw him smile.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too, Eli."

**Okay. I hope this is a better place to stop. Hope you liked it.**

**-Kayla =D**


	8. Together

**Hey guys. Florida was amazing. Sorry its taken so long to update. With homework and the state wide tests I've been really busy. Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 8**

**Clare's POV**

Eli and I sat on the couch just lying there. I missed being in his arms. I felt safe, loved. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Eli is so amazing I don't know how I survived without him.

"Eli?" I asked him,

"Yes, Clare."

"How did you feel when I told you about NYU?" He didn't answer right away.

" I don't know. I guess I felt unneeded. Like you didn't want me anymore."

"How could you possibly think that? After all the times I told you that I love you, you think that I could suddenly just not care anymore?"

"I don't know. I was only 18 Clare, and thought that if you loved me you would want to be with me. I of course was wrong." He said smiling and kissing my forehead.

"Well, you weren't entirely wrong. I did want to be with you, but that was the college of my dreams."

" I know that, and I'm really sorry I never tried to talk to you before you left." He said honestly.

"It's okay. I mean I might have reacted the same way if the situation was switched." I said sweetly.

"That's why I love you. You are so sweet and forgiving."

"Your not so bad yourself." I said nudging him.

" I know. I am awesome aren't I ."

" Uh. Still as smug as ever I see."

"Yup. I haven't changed." He said smiling.

"And I'm glad. I don't want you to change. I like you just the way you are." I said as I lean in for a quick kiss.

"I wouldn't want you to change either, Blue eyes." I smiled at the old name, and buried my face into his chest. Suddenly I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier and fell into peaceful sleep.

**Eli's POV**

I looked down at Clare to see her sleeping peacefully on my chest. I chuckled softly. She looks so cute when she's asleep. I love her so much. I can't believe I lived without her for so long.

"I love you so much, Clare." I said softly as I pulled pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you too, Eli." She said with a small smile half asleep. I was shocked I thought she was sleeping. I forgot she was such a light sleeper.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep with a smile plastered on my face. I could spend the rest of my life just like this.

**I know this chapter wasn't my best. I am really sorry about that, but please review, and maybe give me some ideas on what I should do to? Thanks guys. =D**


	9. Unexpected

**Hey guys! Did anyone watch Degrassi Friday? Ugh I gotta say I was very disappointed. I mean Eli and Clare broke up! I think the episode should have been an hour so they could explain better. Well Jenna had her baby, but they never mentioned if it was a boy or girl. All they did was show Jenna being super happy holding the baby and telling KC that she was so happy that he made it. Which clearly he didn't he missed the WHOLE THING. I mean am I the only one that would be screaming him? Well anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**Clare's POV**

I woke up to movement around me. I looked up to see Eli sleeping with his arms securely around my waist. I smiled and tried to get up. Tried meaning failing. His arms were to strong. I attempted pulling his arms off. Again not working, but this time I saw him smile quickly and fade away just as fast. I let out a defeated huff.

"I know your awake." I said.

"No I'm not." He said in a soft muffled response.

"Can you please let me get up?"

"Not a chance." He bothered to open his eyes to look at me. I turned on my pout.

"That is not going to work, but it's still cute." Eli said kissing me.

"Ugh. You are so mean."

"Hey, who said I was nice?"

"Seriously though, I need to get up."

"Why?" He whined.

"I'm hungry and I'm still wearing my clothes I wore yesterday."

"Fine but I'm right behind you." I smacked his arm.

"Perv." I said getting up.

"Ouch, Clare. Did anyone tell you hitting is not nice?" He said putting his arm over where I hit him.

"Nope." I said walking towards my bedroom to get dressed. I turned around to see Eli right behind me as he

said before that he would do.

"I told you I'd be right behind you." He said smirking.

"Yeah. Now get out so I can change."

"Ugh. Fine."

I quickly got dressed and went towards the kitchen where Eli was fixing breakfast.

"Well good morning."

"Good morning." I said smiling at him. "You know you really didn't have to do this." I said to him as he set down a plate of eggs for me at the table. I sat down and looked at him gratefully.

"I know I wanted to."

"Well thank you."

"Your welcome."

He sat down next to me with his plate and ate. After breakfast I got up and took his plate and rinsed them and put them into the dishwasher.

"I love you." I said to him turning around.

"And I love you." He said kissing me. It wasn't a short sweet kiss this one was long and passionate. It was so amazing I didn't even hear someone opening the door to the apartment. Suddenly a voice erupted and it wasn't Eli's.

"What do you think your doing?" Eli and I pulled apart quickly to see who the voice belonged to. It was Ryan, and he was not happy.

**Happy Easter Everyone! Please Review!**


	10. Shock

**Hey guys. I know what you guys are thinking 'Finally another chapter what took her so dang long?' well I am sorry. I have a big health project to do and I was trying to get at least a start on it, and frankly I haven't really been sure how to write this chapter. My friend has been bugging me about updating so I thought I better before she gets too annoying.**

**Chapter 10**

**Eli's POV**

"What the **hell** do you think your doing with **my** fiancé?" Ryan said coming closer towards me. Clare put her hand on his arm trying to get him to calm down.

"Ryan stop. Leave Eli alone let's talk about this." Clare said trying to fix the situation.

"What are you doing with this guy? I ask you to marry me and you said yes. Then you just cheat on me with him?" Ryan said still as hostile as before. Pointing his pointer finger at me.

"Let's just talk okay?" Clare asked again this time a little more worried.

"Yeah whatever just make this guy leave." He said jabbing his finger towards me again.

**Clare's POV**

"Okay." I said as Ryan made his way to another room. I looked over at Eli.

"I'll be fine. You should go though. Maybe he'll calm down more once your gone." I said this was absolutely the worst day of my life. Eli nodded his head.

"Call me if he dose anything to you okay?" I nodded.

"I promise." He kissed my forehead and walked out.

I went to my bedroom to find Ryan standing around pacing angrily.

"How could you do this to me? I can't believe you betrayed me like this."

"I'm really sorry Ryan. I never meant to hurt you like this it just kind of happened."

"No it didn't just happen he's has been all over you since your high school reunion hasn't he? Oh that guy is going to pay I swear I'll-"

"Stop don't blame Eli it wasn't his fault. Please just leave Eli alone." I pleaded. I was hoping that I could just disappear.

"Your defending him? He is nothing but bad news, Clare."

"We need to break up." I blurted out.

"BREAK UP? WE ARE NOT GOING TO. YOU ARE GOING TO STAY WITH ME FOREVER." Now I was scared I had never seen Ryan this mad before. I started to back out of the room afraid of what he would do.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME." He yelled crushing my wrist in his grasp and bringing his other hand up. I suddenly felt a surge of pain in my left cheek and I fell to the floor. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I softly put my hand to where he slapped me. Eli can't ever find out.

**Hey guys. Please don't hate me. I know this isn't my best chapter. What do you think of Ryan now? Did you think he had it in him? I feel bad for poor inocent Clare. Please review and tell me what you think. -Kayla**


	11. Upset

**Hey thanks for all the reviews so far I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 11**

**Clare's POV**

Ryan left, still boiling with anger. I decided to take a shower and think. After I was done I got dressed again and went over to the mirror and saw a big bruise on my left cheek. I grabbed some cover up because if anyone saw it they would just ask questions. Just when I had finished putting on the cover up my phone started ringing. It was Eli. I decided not to answer it. I knew if I picked it up I would have to make up an excuse of why we cant be together anymore and it would just be to hard. Not to mention that he would see right through it.

My phone began to ring again. This time it was Ryan.

"Hi." I said in my fake happy voice. Who knew if he was still in his bad mood.

_"Hey sweetie."_ That sounded good. I felt relieved._ "I need you to do something for me."_

"What is it." I started to get nervous. What could he possibly need from me?

_"I don't want you hanging around that guy anymore. He obviously won't except that you don't want him anymore so I want you to stay away from him. Okay?"_

I gasped mentally. "Yes, of course."

_"That's my girl. Sweetie, do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"_

"Um I was planning to get 2 plane tickets for Canada so we could see my parents and tell them about the engagement in person, but that's about it."

_"Perfect. I wanted to go out for a nice dinner tonight just you and me. I'll see you after work. I love you."_

It almost killed me to hear him say and especially because I will have to say it back. "Yeah I love you too. Bye."

I hung up and I felt as if I was going to pass out. I couldn't even wrap my brain around it. No more seeing Eli. Going to get married to someone other than Eli. And worst off all the guy I am marrying is abusive.

**Eli's POV**

I haven't from Clare since this morning so I decided to call her. It rang 6 times before she decided to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Clare are you okay?" There was a small silence before she replied.

"_I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be."_

"Well you haven't called since this morning I was getting worried."

"_Well you don't need to be worried. Eli, it would be better for both of us if you didn't call anymore or see each other for that matter."_

Now I was confused and I felt my heart just break. "W-why? I thought everything was fine." I heard muffing sound from the phone.

"_It is Ryan and I are happy and we are planning a wedding. We worked things out and I realize that I do love him and he loves me."_

"What? Clare this doesn't make any-"

"_Goodbye Eli."_ That was it she hung up right after that never giving me a chance to speak. I sat down on the hotel bed and started to cry.

**Clare's POV**

I got off the phone with Eli and I began to cry. It was the hardest thing in my life I EVER had to do. Way harder than breaking up with him in the park. At least then he probably still knew that I loved him and didn't want to breakup instead I completely ripped his heart out of his chest telling him I was in love with another man.

I looked at the clock and saw that Ryan would be getting off of work soon so I decide to fix my makeup knowing that it was probably running. I have to make sure that Ryan is completely happy and one way to make sure that happens is to make him believe that I'm happy.

I heard the door open and shut hard and I flinched. Ryan couldn't be back from work already. I ran out of the bathroom to face the worst but the person at the door was someone I least expected to see angry at me.

**Cliff hanger! I **_was_** going to tell you who was at the door, but I thought it would be fun for you guys to wait suspense and maybe get more reviews. Hey I came up with another Eclare story but don't worry I'm not going to stop this one. I will most likely post it tomorrow look out for it. It's called _Hiding. _Thanks and don't forget to review.**


	12. Understanding

**Hey guys I'm sorry for leaving you guys in suspense for so long but my laptop charger died and I'll need to get a new one and I have no idea how long that'll take. So I don't know when my next update will be.**

**Chapter 12**

**Clare's POV**

I saw Eli staring at me anger had masked his face but it was now softening.

"Eli what are you doing here? You have to go." I said my tone was sad and I know I couldn't hide that.

"What I don't understand, Clare is why you keep pushing me away. When we kissed you ran off. When I came to you before you left you said that you'd leave him, and then I come back here and find out your engaged? I don't get it."

At this point I was in tears again. Everything Eli said was true I have pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say as I looked up to see his face.

"You're sorry that's all you can-"

He stopped in mid-sentence and his face changed from hurt to worry and shock.

He walked towards me and cupped my face I his hands, and lightly removed the make- up from my bruised cheek.

**Eli's POV**

I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. I saw a small part of a bruise on her left cheek, and immediately walked over to her to see it better.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked softly. Clare stayed silent and I asked again. "Clare, did he do this to you?" My voice was rising and I couldn't take it anymore. "Answer me!"

Clare started to cry again and nodded her head. "Yes." She said softly. I pulled her into a comforting hug and she sobbed harder. When Clare stopped crying she pulled away from the hug and there was urgency in her eyes.

"You have to go." She said in a scared tone. "He'll be back from work soon and you can't be here when he comes back."

"Neither can you." I said in a more stern tone.

"No I'll be fine he wouldn't hit me again it was one time."

"Clare you can't be serious. He's dangerous. If he can leave a bruise on your face he can do a lot more than that."

"He only hurts me if he gets mad. If I'm the only one here he won't be mad." She insisted. _Why does she always have to be so dang stubborn? _

"I'm not leaving you alone with him he's dangerous and I won't let him have a chance to hurt you again."

"Well then you have to hide somewhere he won't find you." Clare said. "And that would be?" I asked her.

**Clare's POV**

I had fixed my make-up and heard the doorbell ring. I got the door quickly to see Ryan with a bunch of roses in his hand. I faked a smile and opened the door all the way. He came inside and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You look beautiful." Ryan said and I tried not to look sick.

"Thanks."

"Are you alright, Clare you don't look so good."

"I have been feeling a little nauseous today." I said pretending to be sick. (This wasn't so hard considering I already felt bad to begin with.)

"Clare, do you forgive me for hitting you today." Ugh the agonizing question I had hoped would never come up.

"Yeah, of course I know you didn't mean it." I said hoping I didn't sound too obvious.

"It's just you being with another man made me just snap. You know?" I nodded my head.

"Tell me you would never do that to me again." He sounded almost crazy but I said hoping it would all be okay.

"I would never do that to you again." I said getting scared.

"Lying, whore!" Ryan said and slapped the side of my face. Oh, No.

"Get your hands off of her!" I heard Eli say as he jumped out of the supply closet.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	13. Safe

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews so far I really appreciate it. I am very sorry for not updating for so long, but as I told you before my laptop charger died. But now my laptop is up and running and I am ready to start writing again! Okay before I get started let me ask a couple of questions about the Degrassi promo **_**Now or Never**_**.**

**1.)What you think of it? (Plain and simple)**

**2.)New characters what do you think about them?**

**3.) Jare and Elmo? ( Jake+Clare & Eli+Imogen)I know a lot of ppl call Clare and Jake cake but I like Jare more so yeah.**

**Chapter 13**

**Eli's POV**

"What the hell?" I heard Ryan say as I screamed at him.

I was so furious all I could think about was getting this creep away from Clare. I grabbed his shirt and pushed him away from us. I knew that Clare wouldn't want me to beat him up so I tried to restrain myself from doing any worse to him. _Although I __**really **__wanted to._

I turned to Clare and hugged her because that seem like all I could do at the moment.

"Get your hands off of her." He screamed at me. I looked back to where Ryan was standing. He was breathing hard and all red in the face. I laughed without humor ready to tear this guys head off for even touching Clare like that.

"Or what?" I asked showing him I could knock him out with one small punch. "What could you possibly do to me? Huh? I suggest you get out of here before I call the cops."

He looked so mad but he turned around and ran out the door. _Idiot!_

"I hope he knows that we're still going to call the cops on him anyways." I said turning to Clare. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I hugged her again not wanting to let her go.

"Thank you for being here. I was so scared." She said still shook up a little bit.

"Your safe now you never have to be scared again I promise." She pulled back from the hug and kissed me.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." I said kissing her again.

After Clare calmed down a bit we called the police and he was arrested.

***1 year later***

**Clare's POV**

It's been awhile since the whole Ryan incident and Eli and I have never been better. I have never felt safer in my entire life. Eli is perfect. Eli moved to New York to be with me. He got a job as a mechanic, and now he runs the business. We bought a house and are living out our perfect lives together as a couple.

"Hey, Blue eyes what are you doing tonight?" I smiled and glared at him.

"No and you know that. Now why can't you just tell me already?" I whined. My birthday is today and Eli has been hinting at it for WEEKS. He is driving me crazy, and he is loving every minute of it.

"No, that would ruin the whole surprise not to mention how much fun it is to see you pout." He says laughing. I told you he loves to see me suffer.

I let out a huff and walked into the lining room. I sat down on the couch and he joined me. "Can you give me hint?" I begged.

"It's tonight." He said.

"Ha ha anything useful?" I asked. He thought about it for a second.

"No." He said to me.

I slumped into the couch defeated. "I hope you know that you are slowly killing me Goldsworthy." I said to him.

He smiled and pecked me on the lips. "I do and I know for a fact that you are going to love me a thousand times more after you find out."

"If that is even possible." I said pecking him once again on the lips. I stood up and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Eli ran into the kitchen and shut the fridge door.

"No no. No food before dinner." He said sternly. I glared at him playfully.

"Sir yes sir." I said giving him a solute." I giggled. He laughed to. "I was only going to get a water you know. Is there any rules against beverages?" I asked teasingly.

"No I guess not." He said pretending to sound defeated.

I got some water out of the fridge and walked into my bedroom. I looked at him for a second.

"If I have no idea what we're doing tonight how do I know if I'm wearing the right outfit?" I asked.

"Ah you know me all to well." He said opening the closet door to see a beautiful brand new black dress in there.

I smiled at him. He had planned something really special for tonight. I wonder what he's planning.

**Well what did you think. I know most of you were hoping that maybe there was a bloodbath between Ryan and Eli but I am VERY bad at those types of things. What do you guys think Eli is planning for her birthday? Please leave your reviews!**

**-Kayla**


	14. Surprise

**Okay next chapter up and ready. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 14**

**Clare's POV**

I grabbed the dress and put it on. I went and did my make-up and was now already for whatever Eli had planned.

"How do I look?" I asked a little less than hopeful.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said smiling at me.

I blushed. "Thanks. So are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes we are. You are actually going to be late." Eli informed me.

"So we are eating there and there is a time frame. Ha I'm narrowing it down."

Eli chuckled. "Yeah but in a few minutes you wont even have to because you'll already be there."

"Few minutes so it's close." I said dieing to figure it all out.

"For all you know I could of said that just to get you to be quiet." He said.

"Ugh your so frustrating." I whined.

"Whatever. Now get outside we are going to have to leave sometime today." He said ushering me out the door.

I opened the car door and was about to get in.

"Wait I almost forgot something." He said quickly before I got in. I shut the door, and smiled as I turned to him.

"What?"

"Okay close your eyes." He instructed. I did as he said. "Good." After he said that I felt a cloth on my head.

"Ugh really? Do you have to blind fold me?" I pouted.

He kissed my lips and chuckled. "Yup." I didn't have to see to know he was absolutely adored torturing me.

He guided me inside the car and shut the door, got on the other side and drove.

"I officially hate my birthday." I said stubbornly.

"Aw, don't say that. We haven't even gotten to he fun part."

"There's a fun part?" I asked. We drove quietly until the car stopped.

"We're here." I heard Eli say before he got out of the car and opened the door for me. He gid me in the direction we were supposed to be heading in.

"Do I have to be blind folded or is this just something for your amusement?" I asked as we stopped so he could hold a door open to the building.

"Come on Clare give me some credit. I'm not that selfish. It happened to be Ali's idea." He said.

"Ali's idea? Ali knows about it?" I asked so lost. We stopped again and we just stood there for a second.

"Not just Ali pretty much everyone that you know." He said as my blind fold came off.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted and Eli wasn't kidding. When he said everyone he meant everyone.

"Omigosh Darcy?" I said as my sister emerged from the crowed.

"Hey, Clare. Happy birthday sis." She said as she gave me hug.

"I thought you went to London after you got married what are you doing here?" I asked all excited.

"Your boyfriend over here has been planning this for months." She said. I looked at Eli who was still next me and I kissed him quick.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome."

"Darcy you have a baby bump. Your pregnant and you didn't even tell me?" I asked.

"I thought I would make it a surprise." She said.

"Well congratulations." I said.

"Thank you. Now let's open some presents." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the gift table.

Everyone sat down and watched me grab a gift.

"Wait, Clare." I heard Eli say. "I want to give you my present first." He said stand in the middle of the room.

" I have known you since high school and from the moment I met you, I knew you had changed my life forever. I fell in love with you at the age of 16 and have loved you every second since."

After he said that he got down on one knee and took out a velvet box. "Will you marry me?" He asked. I started to cry and looked down at Eli.

I nodded my head. "Yes!" I said.

Once I started to nod my head Eli had stood up and kissed me with the most passion he could muster. I heard everyone cheer and clap. We pulled apart and Eli took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger, and kissed me again. This was going to be the starting of an amazing life.

**Yay they're getting married! I know most of you guys guessed it on your owns. Good Job! Okay what did you guys think. Was it Good? Bad? Fantastic? Outrageous? Please leave a review. Thanks! **


	15. Candle

**Omigosh I am sooo sorry guys for taking so long to update. What can I say it's summer. Okay if any of you have read my other story **_**Hiding**_** I promise that I'll try to update soon. I've been really busy this summer. I hope you all had a great 4****th**** of July weekend. Okay let's get to the story.**

**Chapter 15**

**Clare's POV**

After I had said yes Eli insisted on a slow dance to celebrate me saying 'yes' to his proposal.

"Play our song." Eli told the Dj. I gave him a confused look.

"We don't have a song." I said to him.

"Really? Because I beg to differ." He said smirking as 'I'll Be' By Edwin McCain started to play. The song we danced to at the reunion before Ryan interrupted it.

I just smiled at him astonished as I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me closer.

"I want to dance with you without being interrupted by anyone."

"I can't believe you chose this to be our song." I said to him.

"Well this is the song that played when we reconnected at the reunion and I thought it was pretty memorable and romantic." He said a little embarrassed.

"I remember and it is romantic." I agreed. "I love you ." I said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." He said as we continued to dance.

After the dance was over Eli leaned down to kiss me and Darcy took my arm and pulled me away from him. Eli stumbled forward and gave me a pout. I just smiled and kept walking in the direction Darcy wanted till we came to a stop in front of the Birthday cake.

"You really had to take me away from my amazing future husband to blow out some candles?" I asked.

"Yup. Now blow out the candles and make a wish." I rolled my eyes and blew out all of the candles except for one that was still shining brightly. I blew a second time and this time it went out everyone clapped and yelled 'congratulations'.

Darcy, Ali, and a bunch of other friends of mine surrounded me.

"You are so lucky, Clare." Ali gushed. "I can't believe my best friend is getting married. You have to make me your bridesmaid."

"Of course you can be a bridesmaid, Ali." I said laughing at her over excitement.

A bunch of the girls were looking at the ring and telling me how great of a guy he must to buy me such an expensive ring like that.

Darcy pulled me aside. "Clare you guys have to come out to dinner with me and Peter okay?"

"Yeah that sounds fine Darcy. Speaking of Peter where is he?" I asked her.

"He said he was going to congratulate you and Eli. So he's probably having guy talk with him."

I turned around to see Eli surrounded by all the guys just as I was surrounded by all the girls just seconds ago.

"I see."

"He is a really great guy to have planned all of this out for you, Clare."

"I know he is, but I wish he wouldn't go through all the trouble. I would've been just fine with renting a movie and cuddling on the couch." I said. It was true. I loved just the thought of being with the man I loved.

"I'm sure he knows that but I don't think the whole party was for you." Darcy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I'm sure he's been thinking about proposing to you way before he got the idea to throw you a birthday party."

"You're probably right." I said knowing what she said was most likely true.

"I'm your sister of course I'm right." She said smugly.

"Whatever. I am going to find my fiancé now." I said making my way through the crowd. I looked where I had seen him earlier and he wasn't there anymore.

I felt arms wrap around my torso and I practically jumped two feet. "Looking for somebody?" A familure voice whispered in my ear.

I whacked him in the shoulder and turned around. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Eli started to laugh. "It's not funny! You know how I hate being snuck up on." I sad pouting.

Eli's face got all serious again. "I'm sorry, Clare. I didn't mean to scare you I promise." He said in the most sincerest way possible.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Your forgiven." I said.

"Good." He said smiling.

**A few hours later**

The party was over and Eli and I left.

"I absolutely love you, Clare."

"I absolutely love you too, Eli." I said smiling. We went inside the house and shut the door.

"You know." Eli said grinning. " When you blow out birthday candles and one candle doesn't go out it means you will have one soul mate your whole life."

"Oh, really and who might that be?" I asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Eli said and kissed me in the most loving way.

**Yay! I really like how this chapter turned put. REVIEW. Did you love it? Hate it? Adore it? Please tell me.**


	16. Dinner

**Degrassi comes back on in 3 days! I can't wait and it just so happens to be on my best friends birthday which is another thing I'm excited for. I am exactly one of those people who are hoping for Eli and Clare to get back together. I don't know about you guys but I mean they can't be totally over yet. It's Degrassi! Well ****anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

**Clare's POV**

I came into the kitchen to see Eli already up and getting ready to leave for work. He smiles at me as he's getting a cup of coffee for me.

"Your up." He stated handing me the coffee.

"Yes I am. Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. "I could've helped."

"If you wanted to be up at 4 in the morning I am sorry." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"Why were you up so early?"

"I woke up thinking about how lucky I am and I couldn't fall back asleep." Eli answered kissing me lightly on the lips.

I just smiled at him. "So was your birthday as bad as you thought?" He asked.

"No, it was perfect."

"Ha, so I guess I'm not as bad as you said I was."

"No you are still bad. Just not a bad party planner."

"But being bad is one of the things you love most about me." He said slinking his arms around my waist.

I rolled my eyes. Eli was about to kiss me again but I pulled away. "I am going to take a shower." I said walking away.

Once I had finished my shower and got dressed for work I came back to the kitchen to see that nobody was there so I walked over to the door and grabbed my coat and purse.

I walked out of the house and locked the door just to be pinned to the wall of the house. "That wasn't very nice." I said to Eli as we were inches apart.

"It wasn't very nice to walk away when I was about to kiss you either he said getting even closer still pinning me to the wall.

"Oh, so this is pay back?"

"Most definitely." He said huskily before he kissed me. I kissed him back of course. When he finally pulled back so that we could breathe he let me out of his grasp.

"I hope you learned your lesson." He said.

"I don't know. Your punishments don't really make me regret it." I said smirking at him. Yup he has really rubbed off on me.

We started to walk to our separate cars. "Oh, Eli I almost forgot we are eating dinner with Darcy and Peter tonight."

"Okay." He said and jumped into his car and I hopped in mine and headed for work.

**After work**

I decided to call Darcy when I got home. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hey Darcy."

"_Hey Clare. What's going on?"_

"I was just calling about dinner tonight."

"_Oh, Okay well me and Peter were thinking about meeting at your place around 7 and then heading to the restaurant from there."_

"That sounds great. I'll see you then."

After we said our good byes I sat on the couch next to Eli."

"So what's the plan?" He asked putting his arm around me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Darcy and Peter are going to meet us here at 7 and then we'll go to the restaurant together."

"Sounds like a plan. Speaking of plans when are we going to talk to the wedding planner?" He asked me.

"Saturday at 3." I said happily. "I love the sound of it. _Our_ wedding."

He chuckled. "You know what I like the sound of even more? Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy."

"I could get used to that." I said nodding my head in agreement.

"Well you better. Because we're going to be in it for life, baby." He said pulling me in close. I laughed.

I kissed him sweetly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said smiling.

"So what are we going to do till then?" Eli asked.

"Well it's 5 right now. That leaves us 2 hours. I was thinking that we could watch a short movie?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." I got up from the couch and looked for a movie to watch and popped it in.

Right when the movie ended the door bell rang. "Perfect timing." I said as I opened the door.

I gave Peter and Darcy a hug.

"Ready to go?" Eli asked getting his coat on. I smiled at him and we headed out.

Once we got to the restaurant and they showed us to our table me and Darcy just started talking.

"Okay so when is the wedding I want every detail." Darcy said all excited.

"Well Eli and I decided on May 16th." I said to her. "We haven't gotten all the details worked out. We have an appointment with the wedding planner Saturday." I said to her.

"Oh, speaking of appointments. I you have a one for dresses at 4 tomorrow at Kleinfeld.

My jaw dropped. "Kleinfeld? That place is the biggest dress store in the world. How did you get an appointment?"

"I made the appointment weeks ago and they called yesterday and told me they had a spot." She said.

"Weeks ago? You knew about the proposal for weeks?" I asked stunned.

"Clare." Eli said to me. "I had to tell them something to get them here."

"You couldn't have just said that you were planning me a birthday party?" I asked.

"Well I did but you know you're sister she has to now everything." He said. I turned back to my sister who was smiling.

"That's not the point. The point is that you have an appointment and me, mom, and Ali are going to be there. So we will be picking you up at 3:30."

"I don't get off of work till 4:10."

"I already talked to your boss about it." She said.

"Wow you've thought of everything haven't you?" I asked.

"Yup." She said.

Then we all ordered and ate our food and went home. Now I've got to think about all the fun I'm going to have picking out dresses tomorrow.

**Yup that's all for this chapter. I think this has been by far the longest chapter. Sorry if you guys thought it was boring. I tend to ramble when I'm tired well. Well, this story is comming to an end shortly I think in about 5 chapters I'll be done.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. GNO

**Hey guys! I've been having a bit of writer's block for this chapter because every time I started to write it I would read it and it all turned out boring and stupid so I decided I'm just going to skip days before the wedding. I'm getting the feeling that people are getting tired of this story. So it would really help If you guys review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks.**

**Chapter 17**

**Clare's POV**

Okay so I have my wedding dress picked out. Eli and I have found the ideal church*, and the wedding planner helped us with the food and decorations for the reception. Eli has to go with Adam to get his tux and I have to get ready to leave for my parents house for the night because I happen to be one of those people who believe that it is bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding.** Eli thinks that part is ridiculous.

Eli and I had landed in Toronto last night so we got a hotel room for 2 nights.

"You know the whole not seeing each other for 24 hours or you'll have bad luck thing is all a hoax." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You may think that it's all dumb but it's _really_ important to me." I said hoping that he wouldn't try to convince me into staying.

"And I respect that. It's just the fact that I won't be able to see you for that long drive's me crazy."

"Oh I'm sure you can manage without me. Besides we wouldn't have seen each other most of the day anyways. I'm going to be getting my nails done, calling the wedding planner making sure everything is set, making sure my hair appointment is still in place in the morning and to top it all off I have a bachelorette party.

"Yes but I have absolutely nothing planned." Eli whined.

"That is not true you have to get your tux from the store and I am almost 100 percent sure that Adam is throwing a bachelor party for you."

He sighed. "Knowing Adam he probably is. Even though I've told him a thousand times that I don't want one."

"Why? You and Adam need a guys night for a change and it wouldn't be fair knowing that I'm having fun with the girls while you are sitting on the bed watching TV."

He looked at me and chuckled. "Wow, most women would probably be worried about there fiancés having a bachelor party, but you are pushing me to go."

"I already talked to Adam about the agenda for the night and made him promise that you wouldn't get drunk." I told him.

"Now how did I know that you would do that." He mused.

"Because I am a perfectionist and if you show up to the wedding with cold feet and a wicked hangover I just might kill you."

"I could never get cold feet knowing I'll be married to the most amazing woman on this earth, and as for the hangover you know my limit is one bottle."

I smiled at him. "Perfect." I said and gave him a kiss. "Then I have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing." He reassured me.

"Well I have to go. I only have ten minutes until the 24 hours start." I said grabbing my stuff and headed out the door.

"I'll see you at the Alter!" He yelled to me. "I'll be the one in front of the priest wearing a black and white suit!"

I laughed. "And I'll be the one dressed in white!" I yelled back getting into the car.

**~Hours later~**

After I had gotten my thing all settled in the room and I had gotten all of the wedding stuff taken care of I called Ali and Darcy telling them to pick me up so we could get our nails done.

"So how does it feel to be almost Mrs. Goldsworthy?" Ali asked as we sat in the chairs of the nail salon.

"I'm not sure yet. I guess it still hasn't really sunk in." I said honestly. I knew that I wanted to get married to Eli. I had no doubts about that. It all just felt like a dream not really coming into reality.

" I can't believe that my baby sister is getting married." Darcy said.

"I know it seems like just yesterday I was going to marry Ryan." I winced at the thought of it. I was so glad that Eli didn't give up on me when I was with him.

"Yeah, thank god that didn't happen." Ali said. After the whole Ryan incident I told my parents, my sister, and obviously Ali about what had happened.

"Well let's just be glad that you are happy and well." My sister said seeing the discomfort I was feeling on the topic.

Once our nails were done we went out to a very nice dinner and went back to my parents house for a movie night. This was the perfect girls night before I get married.

***I know that Eli is supposed to be Athiest but I really like the thought of them haveing a cute church wedding so let's all pretend that Eli saw gods power or whatever,and is now a christian. (Or you can think or it as Eli's way of giving Clare her dream wedding your choice.)**

**** I believe in the whole not seeing the bride in the dress before the wedding but I'm not sure about the whole 24 hours thing. I saw it in a show I think and I thought that it is probably something clare would do. (I think the show was 'The Nanny')**

**That is the end of this chapter I hoped you guys liked it. I'm sorry that it is all in Clare's POV but then I would be writing about guys night and I don't have the slightest clue on what guys do at those thinks. A little hint for the next chapter not everything goes according to plan. Well that is all I'm gonna give you. Now don't forget to Review because then I will think you hated it and I really hope you guys didn't hate it.**


	18. Wedding

**Wow I didn't realize that in Degrassi, Katie was going to be that harsh. I thought she was going to be way different then she actually is. Well, from last nights episode you can tell that this is going to stir up a lot of Eli and Clare drama. Sill can't bare to see them not together. Well anyways here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

**Eli's POV**

Today is the day that I marry the love of my life. I get to finally have my Mrs. Goldsworthy. I have been imagining this day since we fell in love in high school.

I got out of bed and got my suit on and arrived at the church. I saw my mom and dad just standing there and smiling proudly

Cece ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Oh, baby boy. I've been waiting for this day since you were in diapers!" She cried.

"Yeah mom. I know." I said.

"Well don't just stand around here. Go on and get ready!" She urged.

"Okay, okay." I said giving in and found my way to were all the other groomsmen were.

**Clare's POV**

I woke up bright and early got my hair done and everything. Darcy had picked up my dress for me and brought it to the house during the bachelorette party.

I grabbed all I needed for getting ready and I laid my dress nicely across the backseat of the car and I drove to the church. It was fairly early but I figured it would take at least and hour to get myself ready and another for the bridesmaids and maid of honor to get there stuff ready.

Once I got there I saw that I wasn't the only one a tad early I saw mine and Eli's parents talking to one another, Darcy and a few of my bridesmaids.

I got to the dressing room and began to get dressed. I heard someone knock on the door of the room and I saw Ali's head pop in.

She walked all the way in and I gave her a hug.

"Omigosh Clare you look even more gorgeous in this dress then I remember." Ali said excitedly. I smiled at her.

She happened to pick it off one of the racks at the store and I just fell in love with it. It had a sweetheart neck, beaded torso and lace on the top and bottom of the dress.

"Okay now let's get your make up done." She said.

I just smiled and sat down on the chair and let her work her magic.

"And, done." She said putting the last touch of lip gloss on. I turned around in my chair to look in the mirror.

"Oh, Ali I look beautiful." I gushed. "Thank you for the help."

"It's nothing Clare. You were beautiful before I even started."

"I'm still grateful." I said when we heard another knock on the door.

This time Darcy and the other 2 bridesmaids came in.

"Oh, Clare you look fantastic." Darcy said.

"Thanks, Darcy you guys should get dressed and do your make up we only have an hour." As I said that the girls wasted no time going over to a vanity and got started. Once everybody was ready my mom walked in and told us that it was time to get the wedding started. Everyone started to file out except for me and my mom.

"Look at you. Your so grown up." My mom said looking as though she were going to cry.

"Mom could you help me with the veil?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie." She said taking the veil and fitting it on.

"There. All done."

"Thanks." I said taking a breath.

"Now get out there and get ready to walk down the aisle with your father." She smiled.

"Okay." I said as I walked out of the room.

Once Darcy and Peter finished going down the aisle. My dad grabbed my arm and we started walking as the music was playing.

This was the happiest day of my life. Looking at Eli at the alter just waiting there happily as I made my way over to him. My dad kissed my cheek and sat down and I gave my flowers to Darcy. I took Eli's hand and we came closer to the priest.

"I told you I'd be waiting." He whispered in my ear. I blushed, and the pastor started to speak.

"_We gather here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. _

_If there is anyone who objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold there peace."_

"I object!"

**Bum! bum! bum! Cliffhanger! Yeah I noticed that I said priest a lot in this. Which is kinda funny for me because I don't even call them that in reall life I call them pastors so I thought that was pretty interesting. I'm sorry if I'm rambeling it's like 1 in the morning as I'm writing this so I'm pretty tired right now. Please Review and tell me what you think so that I at least know you read it. Oh and one more thing. I never really understood why people did this but now I think it makes sense. I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. my goal is to get up to a hundred reviews by the time this story is done so please help me out and review. Thanx.**


	19. Married

**Omigosh I am so sorry for leaving you guys in suspense for so long. I just haven't been very motivated to update. I know that's a very lame excuse but that's all I've got. What do all of you think about Clare and Jake's relationship? To be honest I think they are really cute together, but I am still team Eclare ftw. Again I am so sorry for the wait. Anyways here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**Eli's POV**

There were gasps and everyone turned around towards the voice. Suddenly my body filled with anger to see none other than Ryan standing in the middle of the aisle. I step off the alter and walk towards him not being able to control my anger.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at him pushing him back. There was a smug smile on his face.

"I came for what is rightfully mine." I knew he was talking about Clare which only made me even angrier. How dare he come into this church, interrupt my wedding and still have the nerve to call Clare his.

"She was never yours and she never will be." I said through clenched teeth.

"We'll see about that." Ryan said. I brought up my fist ready to punch him in the face when I felt a hand on my arm and pulled me aside.

"Eli, don't." I hear Clare say next to me holding my arm. I looked at her and my face softened it was amazing how she could calm me down so easily.

"He's ruining our wedding." I said slightly calmer even though I still wanted to kill Ryan.

"Don't worry we've got it." I heard Peter say with Adam next to him walking passed us and over to Ryan who was now fuming with rage, and each took a side of him and started dragging him out.

I laughed a little. "So where were we?" I said loudly to everyone there. Everyone sat back down in their seats and me and Clare got back up onto the alter and we took each others rings in our hands. The priest picked up where he left off.

"_Repeat after me._

_I Elijah James Goldsworthy take you Clare Diane Edwards to be my lawfully wedded wife."_

"I Elijah James Goldsworthy take you Clare Diane Edwards to be my lawfully wedded wife." I repeated.

"_To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." I say and slide the wedding ring onto Clare's finger.

"_Now Clare repeat after me._

_I Clare Diane Edwards take you Elijah James Goldsworthy to be my lawfully wedded husband."_

"I Clare Diane Edwards take you Elijah James Goldsworthy to be my lawfully wedded husband." She repeated looking at me with the most loving eyes.

"_To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." She said as she slid my ring onto my finger.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

And with that I pulled Clare into the most passionate kiss we had ever shared together. As we kissed the room filled with cheers. When we pulled apart we both flashed big smiles at each other.

"Ready to go Mrs. Goldsworthy?" I asked.

"I could get used to that." she answered, and started to walk up the aisle and out the door and into our wedding car which just so happened to Morty."

**I had to put Morty in the mix to still make it Eclare so what did you think? Review please, and again I am really sorry about not updating in a while. I'll probably post the last chapter tomorrow depending on the reviews.**


	20. Perfect

**Hey guys I know I kinda lied about the posting. I meant to update the next day. I had the chapter written up and everything and then I got busy. So sorry about that. Well here is the final chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 20**

**Clare's POV**

Okay it would be a lie if I said I wasn't nervous. I mean we never really talked about this yet. I really hope the feelings mutual otherwise I have no idea what I'm going to do.

I went into the living room and sat onto the couch next to Eli, and he wrapped his arm around me and I just smiled. I looked at his face and noticed he was contemplating something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"What makes you think that I'm thinking?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I just laughed. "Because we have been together for 3 years and married for 2 of them and I know when you are thinking seriously about something."

He sighed. "You know to well." I just smirked. "Clare, have you ever thought about us having kids?" He asked.

I smiled a bit. "I guess a little. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we should start a family. You know. Seeing little Clare's and Eli's around."

I smiled bigger at the thought. "Are you sure you want see me get bigger and bigger, have giant mood swings and eat all the time?" I asked.

"Of course. We can handle anything." He said kissing my cheek.

"I've always wanted kids."

"So you want to try." Eli said smiling.

"Luckily we don't have to." I said.

Eli looked confused. "What do you mean?" Eli asked.

"I wanted to tell you later tonight, but I took a pregnancy test earlier this morning and it was positive."

"Really!" I nodded my head.

"Clare this is great news!." He exclaimed standing up and pulling me with him. Eli grabbed me and swirled me around.

I laughed. "I am so glad."

Eli kissed me sweetly on my lips. He pulled away and rubbed my non-existent baby bump and whispered "We're gonna have a baby."

**3 months later**

Today is the day Eli and I go into the ultra sound and find out the gender of our baby. I have been nervous about the baby's health. I was doing everything right. I was eating healthy, walking an hour a day and drinking plenty of water, and I wasn't showing yet, but I woke up this morning very happy to see a small bulge at my stomach.

Eli and I went into the doctor's office when my name was called.

"Hello Clare, how are you feeling today?" Doctor Andrews asked.

"Great. I got my baby bump." I said cheerfully. I looked to Eli who rolled his eyes playfully. I always bothered Eli about I must have been doing something wrong because I hadn't been showing, but he kept telling me that nothing was wrong and that I should calm down.

"That's good. I told you it would show up eventually. Now Clare I want you to lay down on the bed and lift your shirt up a bit." I did as she instructed and laid down as she took out this gel and smeared it onto my baby bump. It was cold at first but then I got used to it.

She placed the sensor thing onto my stomach and started to move it around to find the baby.

The room was silent for a minute and then she smiled at me and hummed.

"What is it?" I asked as I felt Eli grab my hand next to me.

"Well you see this here?" Dr. Andrews asked. Eli and I both nodded.

"That is your little girl." I turned to Eli and smiled. "A Girl."

"Just a minute." She said moving the sensor to another spot. "This is your little boy." She said. I was shocked.

"Twins." We both said at the same time. It seemed almost impossible that I was carrying twins when I was barely showing.

"Yup, congratulations to you both." She smiled. I pulled my shirt back down and sat up.

"They both look very healthy."

"Thanks Dr. Andrews." I said as I got on feet and left the room with Eli behind me. I was extremely happy about this. I had always wanted twins and I could tell that Eli was happy too.

**18 months later**

Here Eli and I were celebrating Melanie Renée Goldsworthy and Michael James Goldsworthy's 1st birthday. I couldn't have been happier. Melanie had short auburn hair like mine, and beautiful green eyes like Eli's. But she acted much more like me than Eli.

Michael was our little trouble maker. Even though he was only a year he knew exactly what he wanted and when he wanted it. That was all Eli right there. Michael had Eli's color hair and my blue eyes.

We were the perfect little family and I loved every little second of it. It was amazing that we all this happened after a silly little Reunion.

**The End!**

**And there you have it. The Perfect ending to my perfect little story. I'm really happy on how this turned out. Especially because I wrote this at like 2am when I was still buzzed on coffee. I Hope you guys loved it as much as I did. Yeah I named their kids after what I want to name my kids in the future haha. I completly forgot to mention anything Darcy's baby. If you guys were curious she had a baby girl and they name her Carly Marie. I am completly blanking on Peter's last name right now but oh well. Oh, and if any of you guys read my other story 'Hiding' I'll TRY to get a new chapter up and post regularly.**

******~Kayla =D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
